Playmate
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: A sparring session between Grimmjow and a playmate leads to something else. GrimmjowxOC After fake Karakura town Arc. Lemon, one shot.


I AM NOT TITE KUBO THERE FOR I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez sent another punch at the Arrancar he was sparring with, she dodged his attack easily and sent a kick at him which he blocked.<p>

Luisa Rodriguez didn't belong to a fraccion, nor was she one of the Privaron Espada. Luisa was simply an Arrancar of Espada strength, from the way she was able to keep up with him for at least a short while Grimmjow figured she'd easily be able to make 7th Espada rank, if she'd been in Aizen's army.

Although he never showed any warm feelings towards any of the other members of Aizen's army, with the exception of Aizen himself, or even his own fraccion Grimmjow had to admit there was something different about Luisa. He rationalized it as a mutual understanding and respect, seeing as they were both wild cats.

Grimmjow smirked as he dodged another of Luisa's kicks, "Hey would you keep your legs down? It's distracting!" He joked with a sneer.

Luisa smirked, "that's the point."

Grimmjow scowled though he groaned internally. Luisa's outfit was definitely not for the hot blooded opponent... or in this case sparring partner. He loathed to admit it but she was attractive. Her jet black hair flowed down gracefully to the small of her back, and her eyes were a unique cat like yellow-green. Her mask fragment consisted of cat ears on either side of her head, holding her hair back.

Her top half consisted of a sports bra, while the lower part of her outfit was in fact a mini skirt, and those knee high stiletto boots certainly didn't help matters. They provided a viewing path, right up her well toned legs, to her thighs, and then further up still to the skirt it's self, so small it almost hugged her hips. From her hips, her smooth flat stomach, up to her well endowed chest covered by the sports bra like top. The sparring session would often end with the winner of the spar dominating the other.

Her resurrection wasn't like the other Arrancar either, it was mainly black body armour with a cat tail at the back. She developed retractable claws, her strength and agility became enhanced. She also gained more of her mask back. In her resurrection, the mask covered from her mask fragment cat ears, down to her nose in a Jaguar like face.

All of the Arrancar and Espada had known about Luisa Rodriguez when Aizen was in power, and they'd known not to mention her to him. If they had, power and rank be damned, Grimmjow would've tried to kill Aizen if he attempted to recruit Luisa. They were close, closer than Grimmjow wanted to admit.

Swipe, swipe, punch. Luisa had managed to get three attacks in on him, and now his left cheek was bleeding a little from her claws.

"We should stop I suppose," Luisa smirked.

Grimmjow scowled as he punched her stomach, then kneed her chest, "Now we can stop."

Luisa gasped a bit, _'he's never done that before. What gives?' _

"You know why, I told you to keep your legs down?" Grimmjow growled at her.

"Why?" Luisa replied.

"It's distracting," He growled in response as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his throbbing arousal, "very distracting."

Luisa smirked as she gently squeezed the swollen organ. Grimmjow found himself hissing in pleasured response. _'Damn her!'_

"Well ... is it mating season?" Luisa smirked as she moved in a little closer to Grimmjow. He snarled a bit before wrapping his arms around her. He cupped her ass and braced her against the wall of Los Nochas.

"You would bring that up," He hissed.

Luisa gave a cat-like smirk as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm not complaining. I don't think you're in a position to complain either." She bit his neck with playful aggression while he started grinding himself against her core. He surprised to find she was a bit wet and let out an animalistic growl at the sensation.

He shifted his Hakama around while he pushed her panties to the side. "You're a skanky bitch, you know that?" He growled when he finally managed to free himself from the restrictive fabric without lowering his Hakama.

"Don't act like you hate it," She purred.

She could feel his tip lining up with her entrance seconds before he sank into her with a relieved sigh, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

She closed her eyes as he began pummelling in and out of her in savage abandon, still cupping her ass and he lifted and lowered her onto his erection. His head rested on her shoulder for a moment, his eyes closed in sheer delight as he pleasured himself with her body.

He was a greedy lover, but that's what she loved. Being able to get her mate off got her off. She mewled and purred contently as he moved inside of her. He stopped suddenly and lowered her to the ground. Luisa laughed knowing he wasn't done, but knowing since he'd won for the domination she was in for rigorous work out. He turned her so she was facing the wall with her back to him. He lifted her skirt, and angled himself behind her before sinking into her hot tightness again.

He groaned as he began moving at the same savage pace once more. His hands held onto her hips at first while he found his rhythm before he allowed his hands to roam around her body before landing at her chest. He bit her neck with primal aggression as his hands fondled her breasts.

Luisa moaned and purred as her hands reached behind her back and unfastened the clasp of her top. He smirked inwardly as his hands then travelled up under the teasing cloth and tweeked her nipples roughly.

He groaned again as he kept moving and groping. He pulled his mouth from her neck and bit her ear lobe.

Luisa smiled and turned her head so she was facing him. He captured her mouth in a searing hot kiss, before pushing for entrance to her mouth.

She made him work for it a little before opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter. He explored her mouth, moaning at the doubled pleasure of such an erotic kiss and the pleasure her tight heat was giving him.

He could feel his release building a bit as he brought his hand from her left breast and tugged at her hair. Luisa gasped, loving the feeling of having this powerful male having control over her, using her for what her body had been intended for. This was what it was about, raw animalistic mating instinct.

She felt herself starting to clamp down on him, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Not yet bitch," He growled as he pulled from her. She whimpered at the emptiness as he left her. He sat down on the floor, and lowered his Hakama, "Sit."

Luisa obeyed him, straddling him before sinking her heat onto him. He groaned loudly, his hands guiding her hips as she rode him, "Slow and steady now."

Luisa wanted to cry out in protest but resisted the urge. His hands soon found themselves to her sports bra, and pulled it over her head. He hungrily took one breast in his mouth and began sucking feverishly occasionally biting the pink bud of flesh.

She closed her eyes as she slowly rode him, gently rocking her hips. He moaned feeling his release staying steady at a point he could manage, as long as he was surrounded in her heat, he was fine.

He switched to the other breast giving it the same treatment before pulling from it. He captured her lips and wrapped his arms around her back before flipping them so he was on top. Then he was back at it, deep, hard, aggressive thrusts as he pushed himself closer to his goal.

Luisa moaned into the kiss as she reached under Grimmjow's shirt and raked her nails down his sweaty back. He gave a pleasured hiss at the pain as he pulled back from the kiss. Beads of sweat were gathering on his brow, if they'd been in the artifical sunlight, it surely would've glistened.

His feet were bracing him above the floor, giving him the leverage he needed for his relentless assault on her womanhood. Luisa caught a glimpse of the pleasured expression on her mates face. In truth he almost looked as if he were in pain, eyes clenched shut, while his teeth were gritted and he hissed with each movement. She couldn't hold back anymore, her walls clamped down tighter on him as she came.

"Ah... Luisa... milk me you slut," He groaned as he filled her with his seed, his head thrown back in the rapture of his release. After he was emptied he laid his head on her chest for a while, lost in the bliss of his sexual peak.

"What now my king?" Luisa inquired.

"Shut up and let me sleep," He snarled. "Then I want to play again."

Luisa smirked as she wrapped her arms around Grimmjow, _'I'm glad you didn't die in the war, Grimmjow.'_


End file.
